1. Technical Field
This invention relates in general to a data processing system and more particularly to assisting a user with efficient navigation between a selection of entries with elements of interest to the user within a stream of entries.
2. Description of the Related Art
Online social networks provide a mechanism for connecting people and information. Users of online social networks use sharing mechanisms to share information to streams accessible to other users within social network interfaces, such as email inboxes, walls, timelines, and profiles. With the proliferation of the use of online social networks and information shared in streams, the amount of information received by individuals continues to increase.